Apprentace of Xana
by chidori-dragon
Summary: a new girl comes to the school where our lyoko friend's call home... WHAT'S THIS! she knows about lyoko? A WRITTEN HOPPER DIARY?... first chap. pleaze read and reveiw.


Ok I am thinking right now ok.. inside these '' I am thinking and now I'm not!

sings I'm weird and I know it and I love to show it

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the code lyoko character's… only lexis… and someone else but it's a surprise 

**New Comer**

**Chapter 1**

"Class, we have a new student!"principalannounced. "Please welcome Miss Lexis Yuiama, welcome her warmly class…" A girl about 5 foot 6inches steps into the room slowly and waves shyly at the class "hi I am glad to be joining your school" she bows to the room, most the children laugh at her and she squirms up in front of them. The teacher tells her to sit down and she goes down the row of tables at each empty seat she was told it was taken… by the time she got to the back a spiky haired boy tells her that she can sit next to himer and she sit down next to him shyly. He introduces himself, "hi I'm odd nice to meet you…" Jeremy looks up from his laptop and lexis stares in his eyes, mesmerized. Ulrich plops down next to Jeremy breaking the trance. "So… who's the new girl?" Jeremy looks at him "Her name is lexis…"

"Ahhh... You fall for her?" Jeremy smile as Jeremy blushes and shakes his head no vigorously. "Ha ha … you like her… make sure Aelita doesn't find out..." Jeremy blushes redder.

_Meanwhile…_

Odd starts playing twenty questions with lexis with lexis. "Where did you move from? ... Are you from another country? ... Are you single or do you have a boyfriend? ..." lexis answers after he is done with asking the questions "I'm from across the ocean, I'm moved from a public school and I used to have one but he cheated on me and I kicked his butt and told him we were thru… if you have any more questions please leave them for lunch" with that she turn her attention to her book. Jeremy

looks at the book for a title but the whole book is blank on the outside.

Suddenly Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich ask to be excused and rush out of the classroom as if they had to go somewhere very important, lexis decides to follow.

Lexis secretly follows the three until two girls show up and greet them… one boy has disappears "uh oh where did he go?" lexis stiffens as she feel a hand on her shoulder she panics and flips her supposed attacker. "AHHH!" odd yells as he gets laid out. "what is going on here?" Jeremy asks but then goes red when he sees who it is… "Uhhh… lexis is it? Please go back to class…"

Lexis goes nuts "don't tell me what to do!" lexis lays out Jeremy too.(Jeremy: ) Ulrich grabs her from behind and tries to calm her down but only gets a swift kick to his. private area he goes down in pain only the two girls are left and they scramble down a sewer access closing the lid behind them. "huh?... what's this?" lexis shakes Odd awake and he screams afraid that lexis is going to hurt him, "I'm not goin' to hurt you…"

Odd looks at her, "your not?"

"No.. I'm not.. as long as you take me with you" lexis smirks knowing he'd rather take her with him and not get hurt he surprises her "then beat me up then" shit! I'm just trying to bluff him out! "look are you sure you want to be neat to a pulp by a girl?..." Odd smiles "if it's you .. you can beat me up any day…" lexis blushes at the notion. "a sweet talker eh?" lexis frowns and pushes him down on the ground, "well aren't you a feisty one?" Odd mocks her. Lexis scowls at him "if you don't so me I'll tell the principal!" that seemed to change his mind, "why do you want to know what we are doing?"

"because I think you go to lyoko..lexis gasps did I just say that aloud?..."

Odd nods "you did… how do you know about lyoko?"

"So then that means you know about the manual or whatever it is I was reading…"

"manual?... you mean that book you where reading in class?... I had no clue!"

Lexis scolds herself in her thoughts YOU IDIOIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD SPILL THAT INFO WITHOUT MAKING TOTALLY POSITIVE THAT HE DID KNOW ABOUT IT! "OMI GOD! I catch believe I spilled that to you!" odd pushes her back gently "go down the pipe where the others have gone"

"you mean where those two girls have gone?..."

"And Jeremy and Ulrich…" lexis looks around finding no one around

"huh?.. when did they come to?"

"about three minutes ago but they have something important to do…"

"you mean fight xana?..."

"Uhhh Yeah!.. come on.. since you know about him I guess it's ok for you to come with to the fa-…"

"the factory!" lexis goes down into sewer access passage and looks at the only skate board the sits there "do I have to run?..."

"no… hop on…"

"you don't mean that your going to run it"

"no move over…" Odd jumps on the back holding lexis around the waist and pushes off lexis gasps at his touch but doesn't fight him. They reach a dead end and lexis looks at Odd who stands there still holding around her waist "you may let go now…" Odd notices her shaking "are you ok?"

"yes I'm fine let go!.." Odd let's go and lexis grabs the metal ladder and starts to climb slowly cursing her legs for being jello. Odd follows her up.

"go thru those doors and swing down on the rope…" lexis has gotten back her legs and does so like a pro. Odd follows her and goes straight into the elevator and lexis joins him he drops lexis off with Jeremy.

After being sent to lyoko Odd gets yelled at for bringing her and his defense was that she knew about it in the first place. Jeremy questions lexis, " lexis.. did you know about this place?"

"yes I do… even before… but I didn't think it was real"

"oh it' is defiantly real"

"what is it.. some kinda game?"

"not exactly… it is home to xana and his monsters… also home to ae-…"

"I know isn't there a girl named Aelita! Oh and she has a little elf doll name Mr. Puck…" lexis apologizes for cutting him off

Jeremy hesitates "are you Xana's minion?..."

Lexis looks at him shocked "NOO! Xana's the bad guy! err… thing"

"then go to the scanners… I'll send you as guest…"

Sorry if the first chapter isn't that good! --; I've had a ruff day

please reveiw! and please if anybody knows what sissy's dad's name id can some one tell me? thank you!


End file.
